Akame (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin)
|type of hero = Ninja |enemies = Akakabuto, Sniper, Hougen, Madara, Kurojaki, Maya, Gaki, Harpooned Bear, Kesagake, Mosa, Platoon Bear, Bear Mother, Monsoon, Masamune Kurohabaki }} Akame is a Kishū Inu from Ginga Nagareboshi Gin. He is the leader of the Iga Clan. He was voiced by Michihiro Ikemizu in GNG and Takashi Matsuyama in GDW. Personality He is a wise, calm and well-versed fighter. History Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin Ben first met Akame when he was still a hunting dog, his owner believed that Akame was a flying squirrel and shot him, wounding his leg. When he realized his mistake, the human brought Akame to his home and treated his injuries. After his wounds heal, Akame pleaded to Ben to let him out of his cage, as his pups were still too young to survive on their own. Ben relents, and Akame returned to the forest to lead the Ninja dogs. Years later, after falling for Kurojaki's scheme, Akame poisons Ben and his group. Later realizing Kurojaki's treachery, Akame is devastated and, with Gin's help, brings Ben and his dogs the medicinal herbs that will cure the poison. Though they save the packs lives, Ben is left with permanently impaired vision. After a battle against Kurojaki and the other Kogas, ending in Kurojaki's suicide, Akame joins Ben in his mission and they leave for Shikoku. In the manga, he later becomes the Shuu Tossou Battouga (襲突槍抜刀牙?) Hakkenshi warrior. Ginga Densetsu Weed Akame, Gin and John collided with Sasuke in search of Gin's missing mate, Sakura. Sasuke told Sakura that he was dead, but also mentioned Gin's son, Weed. After that, the trio met a home dog Reika, who took them to shelter and offered them food. Later, the Hogan dwarf besieged them with their subordinates, when Gin ordered Akame to run Ōu to seek help and find Weed. Akame obeyed and told Weed that his father was imprisoned. Akame stayed with Mel, when Weed led an expedition to Hōgen's packs. Later, Hōgen's little brother, Genba, arrived at Futago at the same time as Cross, Ben and Kurotora with his nephew. Akame chose for himself and his comrades a hideout from the cave near the Kotobuki River. The killing dogs were about to attack the great army, and Akame tried to persuade them to retreat. He was forced to take Kurotora by force and jumped to the flowing army. Kurotora nephews perished Shigure the exception, but later returned to Shigure Futago Pass-seven Kisaragi with the boy and they helped rescue him. Akame began to worry about how Genban dogs went to the hogey village and took bitches out of the yard. He warned Genba of irritating people and at the same time wounded the Danish tail, leaving the point of calyx. He also sent Me[ to find and recall the Weed's packs back. When Genba led a big patrol towards the village, Akame attacked Kisarag's boys against it, but Akame was caught in Genba's jaws. Then Weed's expedition arrived and rescued Akam and others. Akame served as a counselor to younger Ōu warriors. He is almost dead Takeshi and weighed wounded Tesshin intestine back into the abdomen. He also participated in the tracing of the fleeing Hōgen and finally followed Weed and Hōgen dueling. When Gin was at the end of the battle, Weed tried to show Hogan that he wanted to kill Hogan, and he knew almost immediately what it was about. Akame also fully accepted Gin's decision to surrender his position to Weed. Gallery Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin Akame9GNG.jpg tumblr_ptoek15Dci1syr7zp_1280.jpg tumblr_ptoejx6V6x1syr7zp_1280.jpg Gin and Akame.jpg Daisuke, Gin & Ohu Army.jpg Daisuke & Ohu Army.jpg Ginga Densetsu Weed GinGDWep6 10.png Asd Ginga Densetsu Weed - 06 242DA101 0002.jpg Akame,Gin&John-1-.jpg Ginga: The Last Wars Akameslashedeye.png Kurojaki GTLW.png GTLW Kurotora, Akame & Gin.jpg Ginga Densetsu Noah GDN Vol 1.jpg Gdn vol1 cover2.png Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Animals Category:Manga Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Wise Category:Fighters Category:Protectors Category:Nurturer Category:Warriors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Mentor Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Ginga Heroes